


Just An Ordinary Boy In An Ordinary World

by BluePhoenix323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenix323/pseuds/BluePhoenix323
Summary: A small Midam ficlet based on the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Th e cage doors are open and Adam has freedom within his grasp however, Michael doesn't appear to be nearly as excited as Adam.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 10





	Just An Ordinary Boy In An Ordinary World

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally doing it. My first Midam (Michael/Adam fic). I’ve been obsessed with this idea for a while now and swore I would write it some day so here I am. Hope you all enjoy this. This is a small Midam ficlet inspired by the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. I just think it’s the perfect Midam song.

Adam was perplexed to say the least. 

“What do you mean you’re not going, Michael? We’ve been trapped in here for so long, the door’s open for who knows how long and you just want to sit here? How many chances at a stroke of luck like this do you think we’re going to get?”

Adam feels Michael give out a sigh, “It’s as I said, Adam, there’s no point, there’s nothing for me out there anymore. If spending all this time in this box has taught me anything -- everything I believed in, everything I fought for, it was all a fool’s errand. It meant nothing, and if there’s nothing, then what’s the point of leaving. I don’t wish to go back to a world of empty missions and empty fights. I’m better off here.”

Adam rolls his eyes. He’s dealt with Michael sinking into this depression far too many times to count. Ordinarily he doesn’t mind talking it through with Michael, serving as Michael’s therapist, but now was not the time to be getting all mopey and questioning the meaning of life. The gate to the cage was open and it could close at anytime. Freedom was so close to him. As long as he has spent in here, and as respectable company as Michael may have been, Adam never lost his desire to some day escape this cage. “Don’t you want freedom? I know, I know, you have no concept of freedom because you weren’t given freewill and all that jazz but is that really the truth of the matter Michael? Or is it just an excuse you and all your angel buddies make up so you don’t have to face the consequences of your actions?”

“Adam-”

“No, I’m not finished yet. I’m not taking a jab at you or trying to make you feel bad, it’s not like you and your lack of free will would care what I have to think but how do you know you don’t have freewill? It’s not like it’s something you can touch. It’s based in making decisions. Just because you were so far caught up in being Daddy’s precious boy doesn’t change the fact that that was your decision to make so if you ask me, you’ve had plenty of free will.” Adam pauses and then before he knows it he finds himself also softly adding, “and besides, what about me? Am I nothing to you?” 

“You were never nothing, Adam. You were honestly the most interesting thing I found in this life. If you desire to, you can walk out of that cage, I’ll leave your body, I’ll even point you in the direction of the exit and you can leave and live out the rest of your life; you deserve it. Freedom, although you’ve tried to hide it from me, your kind heart has always tried spare me any vindictiveness towards our current lodgings, but I know you crave the freedom and as a parting gift to you, I want to give that to you.”

“Do you really mean that? If I walk out of this cage, you’ll leave my body and stay here?” As a test, Adam begins to walk to the threshold of the gate, and sure enough, he feels the particles wrapped around his own soul that can only be described as Michael, he feels them begin to shift, as if they were letting go. And just as Adam is about to step over the threshold, he turns back and moves back to the middle of the cage standing in what he hopes is indignantly so Michael can get the message. But it’s so difficult to make gestures like that when you’re sharing the same body, both beings have to be aware of body language and what it means and although Adam has been attempting to teach Michael the essence of human attitude, he’s not sure if Michael’s really grasped the concept centuries later. 

“And what makes you think I wanted you to leave?” And for once, Michael doesn’t say anything, not because he’s an angel of few words, but because he genuinely doesn’t know what to say. Adam continues, “Maybe I’ve been enjoying our extended vacation here in hell. Yes, I want freedom but I also want you to come with me. And you know what, I’m human, I’m selfish and I’m allowed to want things and that’s how it is. Freedom means jack if I know you’re still stuck here. You may not think you have the capacity to feel guilt but I know I feel guilt and I would feel bad about leaving you here.” And with that, to prove his point even further, “If you’re not going, I’m not going and that’s that.” 

“So is that how we’re going to play this, Adam? Just like the early days in here? We’re going to sit here and stare at each other hoping the other will relent? Can’t you see what I’m trying to give you?”

“And can’t you see what I’m trying to give YOU? You say your life was filled with things that ultimately meant nothing. This is another chance for you.” Adam remains indignant in his stance, determined to get Michael out of here, there will be none of taking no for an answer, Michael will not be passing GO, he will not be collecting $200. 

“What could a continued shared life with me possibly give you, Adam? I can’t imagine being chained to an arch angel is all that pleasant of an experience for you. Indeed, it’s caused you to be locked up in here with me for centuries.”

“It’s simple really.” Adam lightens his stance to take a softer tone. “You’re interesting and I want to spend time outside of this cage with you.”

To say Michael was shocked would not be too far of a stretch. This human thought he was interesting and wanted to stay tied to an arch-angel because of that? There are no conditions? Michael’s never had something like this before. Everyone always has conditions. His Father had conditions. But this kind boy he took advantage of, not him? “Alright, Human, you’ve explained what you’re going to get out of it, but what am I going to get out of it?”

Adam was practically jumping up and down in jubilee. He’s finally getting through to Michael and they both now may end up getting what they both really want. “What will you get out if it by staying with me? Hmm...you said your life as an arch angel was filled with empty meanings, this is your second chance, so maybe you should seek out to live differently than you did before. Haven’t you ever wondered about this world you swore to your father you would protect and watch over? Haven’t you ever wanted a chance to truly live in it? I can’t promise you Earth is extraordinary. At best, it’s ordinary but maybe that’s what makes it so interesting. That’s what you’ll get out of this deal. Extraordinary ordinary. What do you say?”

“Extraordinary ordinary? Is this another human concept I’m not familiar with? If it is, just as I have been in here, I look forward to learning about it with you, my friend.” 

And at that, they both lift their body up together and walk together out of the cage and before they know it, they’re breathing the air of Earth, the air of freedom. And after Adam takes that first gulp of air, “Alright, what’d’ya say we go get a burger?”

And at that, the two continue to walk the path towards encroaching freedom and Michael can’t help but to think that maybe he lucked out when he chose Adam instead of Dean. Back then, Adam was an easier target whilst still filling the qualifications needed in his vessel but he always feared that Adam may not be strong enough to hold him and had been waiting for the body to disintegrate into dust. But now, seeing how Adam’s soul is bathed in the light of Earth and this extraordinary ordinariness, he sees Adam shines more brightly than Dean Winchester ever could. Adam was an ordinary boy in an ordinary world but perhaps there’s magic to being ordinary. “I made the right choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there’s that. This is actually my first time writing something where both characters were sharing the same body so I apologize if I overused their names in the dialogue, it was difficult trying to make sure my audience would know who was speaking. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
